


An Hour In The Life Of

by IrreverentFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Future Fic, Gen, Kidfic, Laurel Doesn’t Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrreverentFangirl/pseuds/IrreverentFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa gave up being a criminal years ago, so she could be a mom instead. However, when you marry into a family full of vigilantes and your brothers and the rest of your extended family refuse to give up the gig, it can be increasingly difficult to keep your (teenage) children unaware of your…less than savory past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Hour In The Life Of

**Author's Note:**

> for day 2 of lisa snart appreciation week, take some platonic goldenvibe + lisa being a good momma.

“Soph, Cisco just texted me. Donnie and Dawn are coming over for a few hours,” Lisa said, leaning down to kiss her daughter on the cheek. “Okay?” 

Sophia Lance perked up, her honey-brown curls spilling from her hazardly-done ponytail. “Really? Sweet!” Then she froze. “Oh no, I have to get ready!” she shrieked, jumping up and sprinting in the direction of her room. 

“What is up with that girl?” Lisa asked, blinking. 

“Isn't it obvious, momma? Soph has a  _ crush,”  _ Ian, her son, crooned. Lisa looked over to the lanky redhead boy; he was smirking and leaning against the fridge. 

“The same way you're crushing on Junior?” Lisa asked, arching an eyebrow. 

Ian’s eyes widened and his entire face flushed tomato-red. “Momma, shush!” he exclaimed. “John’s  _ here.”  _

“What about me?” Junior asked as he walked into the kitchen, smiling. “Hi, Aunt Lisa.” 

Lisa smiled. “Hey kiddo,” she said. “How’s your mom and dad? Your big sister?” 

“Momma and pops are good. Sara just started college!” 

“I know, Lyla told me. Oh, when you head home could you tell your dad that Laur is planning to head over to your guys’s later today?” 

Junior’s eyes widened and he grinned. “Auntie Di’s coming over?” he exclaimed. “Is Thea coming with?” Lisa laughed and rolled her eyes. In a lot of ways, she was the cool aunt and mom. She was protective over those she saw as hers, but she also let the kids do basically whatever they wanted, so they adored her. But Laurel and Thea were the favorites. 

Thea was young and hot with an undercut, red streaks in her hair, piercings, and tattoos. She was cool to hang with and close enough with all the responsible adults that she could convince them to let the kids off for most smaller things. 

But Laurel was...Laurel. She was well-known, successful, and a total badass. She was kind and beautiful and so,  _ so  _ loving. She was basically the perfect wife for Lisa and Caitlin  _ and  _ the perfect role model for the younger generation. And the kids really did adore her, so much so that some of the adults without kids (like Felicity) sometimes got jealous over how much. 

“Yeah,” Lisa said, grinning. “She is.”    
  
“Who is what?” Sophia asked. Lisa looked over to see her at the bottom of the stairs, her hair curled and her make-up perfectly applied. She smiled at Junior. “Hey JJ,” she said. Junior stuck his tongue out at her and she winked. 

“Your mama is going to the Diggles for awhile today. And your uncles are visiting,” Lisa said. 

Sophia and Ian exchanged a look, cringing in unison. “Momma,” Sophia said, biting her lip. “You know I  _ adore  _ Uncle Len and Uncle Mick, but are you...sure you want them coming? Something is usually destroyed at the end of those visits, especially since Auntie Sara and Uncle Hartley usually end up following them.” Ian was nodding fervently in agreement. 

Lisa snorted. “Soph, I have known my brother longer than you’ve been alive. I am well aware what happens when he visits,” she said. 

“And…?” Ian prompted, hopeful. Next to him, Junior seemed confused. He, of course, knew who the family members Sophia and Ian were talking about, but Mr. Snart had always seemed excessively, well, chill for lack of a better word. 

Then again, Junior had never interacted with Mr. Snart and Mr. Rory at the same time and had only ever met his sister’s namesake and Hartley Rathaway a few times, so what did he know? 

“And they’d come even if I said they couldn’t, so deal. Because if I didn’t invite them, they’d show up anyways and wreck shit,” Lisa said, her tone allowing no argument. 

Sophia disagreed, but didn’t continue to argue. She knew when her momma said something like that, there was no way to change her mind. And her extended family was pretty great. After all, she could be like the West-Allen-Ramon’s and barely have one because of either differences in opinion or death. 

“Fine,” she said, waving her hand. “Anyways, when will Dawn show up, momma?” 

Lisa shrugged. “No clue,” she said. At that moment, the four heard a loud car alarm go off in the front lawn. The younger generation all exchanged looks and didn’t say anything and Lisa smirked. 

Looks like Dawn and Donnie had shown up. Lisa took her children’s distraction as a chance to sit down on the couch and rest her feet on the coffee table (something her pretty bird would kill her for if she saw, but Laurel wasn’t there so Lisa could do what she wanted). A moment later, she heard her door open. “Hey Lis! I’m here to drop the kids off!” Cisco’s voice rang through the house. 

“We’re in the living room, handsome!” Lisa yelled back. 

Seconds later, two teens had run into the room with their papá right behind them. Dawn and Donnie Allen both had huge grins on their face and Lisa couldn’t help but return the favor. Behind them, Cisco was grinning (probably because once he left the twins, he’d have a couple hours all to himself with his wife and husband).  _ “Hola hermosa,”  _ he said as he strode forward and pressed a light kiss against Lisa’s cheek. 

Lisa copied the gesture. “Hi Cisco,” she said. “Are you just dropping the kids off or can you stay awhile?”    
  
Cisco shrugged. “Iris won’t be off for another hour and Barry even longer. I can stay for a bit.” 

Lisa’s grin grew. “Fantastic,” she said before turning to her kids. Sophia and Dawn were chatting away already on one side of the room, a bright blush reddening Sophia’s cheeks. On the other side, Ian, Donnie, and Junior were talking as well. Lisa could feel herself melt a bit. 

She had always wanted a big family growing up, but all she had ever gotten was Lenny and later Mick. But here she was now, as an adult, with two kids and a truly ginormous extended family through the Rogues, Caitlin, and Laurel. 

After a moment of staring at her kids and their friends, Lisa cleared her throat. “Soph, Ian, how about you take everyone up to your rooms? I’d like to hang out with Tío Cisco alone for awhile.” 

Sophia and Ian exchanged a look before shrugging and nodding in acquiescence. “Sure momma,” they said, almost in unison. Then the five kids headed up the stairs. 

Cisco dropped down next to Lisa and melted into her couch. “I love you so much,” he said. “So, so much.” 

“Because of my couch?”  she teased  
  
“Because of your couch,” he agreed.   


**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](http://prxttybird.tumblr.com/) for other posts for lisa snart appreciation week (primarily graphics)


End file.
